Han Solo and the Bounty Hunter's Chase
by Star Wars Story Writer
Summary: When Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca make a stop at Mos Eisley spaceport on Tatooine things take a wrong turn and they are captured by a group of criminals and forced to deliver a package to the planet of Malastare. Shortly after, Bossk is hired by somoen to hunt down the package and retrieve it.


HAN SOLO AND THE BOUNTY HUNTER'S CHASE

"You are cleared for landing" said the man's voice coming through the radio of the Millenium Falcon, as it came down out of the sky towards the Mos Eisley spaceport. "Remember _no_ detours" said Han to Chewbacca and his temporary crewmate Lando Calrissian. "Don't worry when have I ever caused you trouble?" Lando said with a large grin on his face. "And besides" Lando continued "it's not like you haven't caused us a fair amount of trouble in the past" he said with his grin only widening. "like when?" Han replied, "don't get me started." Lando said. Chewbacca tired of hearing their constant bickering let out a growl of frustration. It had been a long trip from the planet of Ryloth and the last thing he wanted to listen to was their whining. "Hey buddy I wasn't the one who started it" Han said back back in a defensive tone. "Once we're done refueling here, we can take you back to cloud city and we'll be back to business as usual. You played your part and you got paid. A job is a job, and we don't need a third crewmate." he said to Lando. "Of course. That's why you had to get me to come help." Lando said with a hint of sarcasm. Ignoring Lando's statement Han Landed the Falcon in the space that had been designated for the ship. Leading his other two mates down the ramp Han was greeted by a spaceport control droid. "How may I be of service sir" the droid squeaked. The droid was about 5 and a half feet tall with a human like build and stubby looking arms. It also had an oval shaped head with a single photoreceptor at the front of it. "However much fuel this will get us would be great." Han said handing the droid 200 Credits and the droid went about its business refueling the Falcon. "Hey Han!" Lando said waving him over to where him and Chewie were standing by the exit. "What?" Han said dryly as he walked over to his crewmates. "I know you said no detours but it's gonna be quite the trip back to Bespin. What do ya say to a quick drink?" Han looking rumpy as ever said, "No." "Oh c'mon old pal why do you always gotta be so grumpy." "Alright. But lets make it quick." Lando smiled and they took off for the Mos Eisley Cantina. As the trio entered the cantina Han looked around observing the different beings from across the galaxy. The first beings he saw were a band of Biths playing their instruments and going about their performance. He recalled the group from his previous visits to the cantina. Looking around he spotted all types of species from Dugs to Toydarians to even the reptilian species of Trandoshians. Lando approached the bar tender and said "We'll have three drinks please" "Make that two" Han cut in. "The longer I stay here the more I remember how much I dislike this place" "Suit yourself" Lando said with a shrug handing the bartender a few credits and receiving his drink. "Keep the change" Lando said to the bartender. The trio found a booth next to the entrance of the cantina and took their seats. "Glad that job is over." Han said with a sigh of relief. "Aren't we all." Lando said. the Wookie stated his agreement in his native language of Shyriiwook letting out a slight growl and slugging back his drink in one gulp. "slow down there buddy. Take it easy." Lando said with a chuckle and Chewie laughed as well. Lando took a Sip of his drink and took a moment to relax. A couple minutes later Han noted that Chewie had his head down and was very quiet. "You okay there pal" he asked. Chewie explained that he was feeling very sick and lightheaded and said they should head back to the ship. "I agree." Lando said. "I'm feeling it too." Suddenly Chewbacca jumped out of his seat and raced for the exit with Lando behind him and Han shuffling out last. Upon exiting the cantina Lando and Chewie threw up their drinks. Lando stating the obvious said "I think there was something in our drinks." he said in between hurls. "Ya think?" Han remarked Nervously watching his two friends suffer the effects of whatever was in their drinks. "We should return to the Falcon." Lando said as the three of them slowly started to walk down the street towards the spaceport. After about a block the group turned a corner only to be confronted by a Rodian standing about 6 feet tall with green skin holding a DL-18 model blaster pistol. To his side was a female Twi'lek with blue skin who stood at around the same height as the Rodain and had slender physique holding an A180 model blaster pistol. _"Don't move."_ said the Rodian in a cold tone while pointing the blaster at Han's head. Han, Chewie and Lando all put their hands up in sudden surprise. "You're coming with us." the Twi'lek stated as she removed the blasters carried by the trio of smugglers. Their kidnappers led them to a small compound just out side of Mos Eisley and ushered them into the basement of the compound. "Take a seat" the Rodian said to the three of them gesturing to a few chairs laid out for them. "We understand you are smugglers?" said the Rodian. "Where'd ya hear that from?" asked Han "We have our sources." Replied the Rodian. "We have a job for you." The Rodian continued. "Who are you?" Han said completely ignoring the Rodian's statement. "That is of no importance to you!" shouted the Rodian in frustration. "Do you wish to co-operate? Or should my associate just kill you now." He said in a threatening tone. "What's your proposal?" Lando cut in. "We have a package for you to deliver." Said the Rodian. "We will keep your Wookie friend here for the time being and you and your human associate will perform the task at hand. Does that work for you _Han Solo?"_ Han was struck back by the words and was confused. He was at a loss for words. Who would've done something like this and why? "Who do you work for?" Han shouted with sudden confusion and anger. "Stop asking stupid questions!" yelled the Rodian. "What's important now is that you understand your purpose. You will deliver the package to the destination we provide and meet us at a separate location that we will also provide once your task is complete. Once there we will give you your Wookie friend back and you can be on your way." "What exactly is this shipment?" Lando asked. "Your purpose is to do the job not to ask questions." The Rodian replied. "It's your choice. Do the job or _die._ " "Alright. We'll do it." Han said.

After being forced to bring the Millenium Falcon to a location just outside Mos Espa Han and Lando walked down the exit ramp to see the Rodian, the Twi'lek, and two other goons of which Han and Lando hadn't seen before. One a muscular Zabrak standing at about 6 and a half feet tall and the other a shorter Sullustan standing just under 6 feet. "Load the cargo." The Rodian commanded the two goons and they picked up a metal box about 4 feet long and 2 feet wide and loaded into the Falcon. Predicting the coming questions from Han and Lando the Rodian gave them the details of their mission. "Your destination will be the planet of Malastare. Once their you will meet with my associate just outside the city of Pixelito. My associate is a Dug named Jassara Nadar. I warn you he is nothing to play with so be smart with your words regarding him." Showing them a holo-pad the Rodian pointed out the precise location in which to meet the Dug. "That is where you will go. Understood?" "Yes" Said Han. Looking at Han then Lando then again back to Han the Rodian asked. "Any questions?" Han still furious about his situation answered in a tone of displeasure "No." "Alright then." Said the Rodian. As Han and Lando were turning around to board the ship again the Rodian added "Oh and one more thing. Please don't try to run, remember, _we're watching your every move._ " Saying nothing the pair continued to board the ship. "Everythings ready to go." Said the Zabrak stepping out of the ship with his Sullustan partner behind him. "Alright then" the Rodian said waving off the pair as they closed the boarding ramp. As he was starting up the ship's engines Han muttered "I got a bad feeling about this." "Yeah. Me too." Lando replied and they headed off into the Tatooine sky.

"What do you mean you were hijacked?!" yelled Crimson dawn leader Zendar Kuth. A rather large fellow the Human male stood at around 6 and a half feet tall with large muscles, black hair and tan coloured skin. "There were too many of them there was no way we could've held them off. I was lucky to have escaped. Please I beg for your forgiveness." said the goon "Forgiveness? All I'm hearing are worthless excuses for your incompetence!" Zendar replied. "I tried my best! Please I beg you, spare me!" the goon shouted in fright. "Your best isn't worth 500,000 credits of refined spice! Now, tell me how you escaped?" "They had boarded the ship and had killed what they thought was everyone. I had no choice but to make my way to the escape pods and shoot down to the surface of Tatooine. From there I made my way to Mos Eisley and was able to get in contact with one of your mercenaries." "Hmm interesting. Kill him." he said gesturing to one of his guards. The goon tried to scream but was cut off by two blaster bolts. One to the chest, one to the face. "Contact the Bounty Hunter's guild. I have a job for them."

"I understand" Cradossk said to Zendar through the holo-transmission. "I will have my son Bossk complete the task. I assure you he will not fail." "Good. They will pay for crossing Crimson Dawn! They will all pay!" Zendar replied. "It will be done." Cradossk said ending the transmission. He walked over to Bossk's quarters and opened the door. "I have a job for you concerning a shipment of spice stolen from Zendar Kuth. Pack your things."

After initiating the jump to hyperspace Han left the cockpit of the Falcon and joined Lando in the lounge. "We gotta play this smart. We have no idea who we're working for or who our enemies are." Han said. "Lets just try and get this done quickly." His crewmate Lando replied. "I hope Chewie is okay. I don't trust those dirty thugs. That furball is all I got." Han's statement was immediately followed by a loud bang coming from the Falcon. "What the hell was that." He continued. "I don't know but it sure doesn't sound good." getting up from their seats they both went to the cockpit to diagnose what was wrong with the Falcon. It seemed they had come out of hyperspace. "Looks like the fuel is leaking. We can't make it to Malastare like this. Any ideas?" Han asked. "Don't know much about it but there's a planet called Naboo along the way to Malastare. We could stop there, fix the ship, refuel and be on our way." "Sounds like a good plan. Setting our course for Naboo." Han said. He pushed a few buttons and the stars disappeared around them.

"I will only ask one more time before I peel off your skin and slowly devour you limb by limb! Who do you work for?" Bossk demanded, shouting in the Rodians face. "Alright! Alright!" He shouted in a terrified response. "We work for the Hutt cartel!" "And the spice? Where is it?" "We were scouting Mos Eisley spaceport for a smuggler to deliver the spice to a buyer named Jassara Nadar, a Dug on the planet Malastare, when we came across A man named Han Solo. My Twi'lek partner over there had recognized him and so we drugged his two crewmates and used him and the other human to deliver the product while we kept his Wookie partner named Chewbacca." He said gesturing to the dead Twi'lek. "Where is Chewbacca?" Bossk asked him. "He is currently with some other members of the Hutt cartel on the planet Arbra, waiting to be picked up by Han and his Human partner once they're done the job." "I will deal with the Wookie once my task is complete. I understand you have a tracking device. _Where is it?"_ "Here. Take it just don't kill me. Please." The Rodian said as he pulled out a holopad from his jacket. "See there they are. It seems they're headed for Naboo." "You have served your purpose well. I thank you." Bossk said. "So, you're letting me go?" said the Rodian. "I never said I was going to do that, did I?" without hesitation Bossk took his right claws, ripped out a chunk of the Rodians throat and ate it. "I love the taste of fear." He said to himself as he walked back towards his ship, the Hounds Tooth.

As the stars reappeared around the Millenium Falcon Lando walked into the cockpit where Han was currently piloting the ship. He had a holopad in his hand and leaned over to show Han what was on the screen. "It's a city called Theed. It seems to be our best bet if we're gonna get this puppy fixed up and ready to go." "Alright all put in the co-ordinates." Said Han. After identifying himself and his ship to the spaceport authorities he entered the atmosphere of Naboo. Coming through the clouds Han could see green grass and waterfalls everywhere with beautiful landscapes as far as he could see. As he approached the city of Theed he saw that the buildings were mostly roofed with domes with large arches at the entrances for the larger buildings he could see. He approached the spaceport, located his designated landing area and set the ship down in its place. "I really mean it this time. _No distractions._ We don't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Lord knows who could be up to something." Said Han. "I agree with you buddy. I don't like this any more than you." Tools in hand Han opened the boarding ramp. He looked at Lando and said. "Stay here and watch the ship while I fix her up." Saying nothing, Lando sat by the ramp, blaster in hand ready for anything to happen. Han set his tools down on the ground next to the Falcon and began to fix the problem. Blaster ready in his holster he was ready to grab it whenever it was needed. They didn't know what could be out there searching for them. From imperials, to crime syndicates, to random thugs, or even bounty hunters they had no idea what could or would get in the way of their delivery. Han knew one thing, he wanted to get this done as soon as he could before anything got ugly.

As the stars reappeared around Bossk he observed his immediate surroundings. Directly in front of him was the beautiful blue and green planet of Naboo. He didn't care much for beauty. Bossk looked to his right and spotted something much more important to him. He spotted an Imperial Star Destroyer. Even a ruthless fearless being like Bossk couldn't help but feel intimidated. Although it threatened him, he was confident that he wouldn't get in their way. All he had to do was find Han and his partner, take them out and deliver the package. Once Bossk got a little closer to the atmosphere he took out his holopad and checked the location of where the smugglers were. They appeared to be located in the spaceport of the city Theed. His plan was to land in he spaceport, silently take out his two adversaries and steal the shipment. "You will be mine soon Han Solo." He said with a hiss as he entered the planets atmosphere.

As Bossk approached his designated spot in the spaceport he saw his targets ship. It was at the other end of the spaceport, so he would have to be discrete and silent. If he made noise it would be a mess. As he landed his ship, he got his gear ready. He decided to operate in silence but wanted to be prepared for anything. His plan was to use vibroblade to kill his targets but he also packed a DL-18 blaster on his waste and a small grenade launcher just in case things got too much to handle. He opened the Boarding ramp of the Hounds Tooth and stepped out into the night air of Theed. Although it was night the area was well lit, and he spotted many imperials patrolling the area including an AT-ST at the large arched entrance to the spaceport. He made his way over to the Millennium Falcon and once it was within sight, he sat and watched. He saw Han talking to a droid who appeared to be finishing up refuelling the ship. Han handed the droid some credits and opened the boarding ramp. Bossk knew if he was going to strike the time was now. "Not so fast _Han Solo._ " Han almost immediately turned around and drew his blaster only to have it knocked from his hand by Bossks vibroblade. Now unarmed, Han could do nothing but try to dodge the attacks and pick up his blaster sitting only a few feet away. Bossk swung the vibroblade at his neck and Han barely got away. Bossk then took an upwards swing at his stomach and chest but missed by just a few inches. Han scrambled for his weapon and picked it up. Turning around once again to shoot he was met with the vibroblade as it tore a gash in his arm. He screamed and let off a blaster bolt that missed Bossk's head by inches. Bossk took another route this time coming in to stab Han. Han dodged the attack and kicked the trandoshian in the chest laying him flat on his back. He aimed his blaster and fired only to watch Bossk roll out of the way. "Freeze! nobody move!" Yelled an imperial stormtrooper in shiny white armor. Bossk seemed to have other ideas. He took out his DL-18 blaster pistol and shot the stormtrooper in the face killing him immediately. As he did that about six more stormtroopers appeared. With Bossk now distracted Han saw the perfect opportunity to climb aboard the ship and get himself out of there. He closed the ramp and walked into the cockpit where Lando was already firing up the engines. "Let's get outta here!" he yelled. Bossk now finding himself cornered took out his grenade launcher and fired a shot that landed right in the centre of the squad of troopers. A large explosion set off killing all the troopers and sending a jolt through the Falcon and the surrounding area as well. Bossk watched as the Falcon lifted off from the ground and headed into the sky. In mad pursuit of the Faclon he started to run back to his ship when he heard the rumbling sound of large blaster bolts coming from behind him. He summersaulted behind a small freighter to his left and took out his grenade launcher again. He took a peep around the freighter to look in the direction he came from and spotted the AT-ST he saw upon entering the spaceport. It fired a volley of blaster bolts that launched Bossk back behind the freighter. He now started weaving his way through the ships back to his. He then stopped for a moment and readied his launcher. Once again peeping out from behind a ship he fired a shot from the grenade launcher and hit the AT-ST square in the head destroying it immediately, making a large explosion that would've been felt by everyone in the area. Hearing the screams of others in the spaceport Bossk knew it was his time to leave. He entered his ship, started the engines and took off after the Millenium Falcon. After leaving the atmosphere his scanners picked up the Falcon in the distance. "There is no escaping me." He hissed. Picking up speed he realized they were heading straight into the direction of the Star Destroyer he saw earlier. No doubt they would've gotten word of the mess they made on the surface.

"Sir it appears the troublemakers from Theed spaceport are headed our way." Said an officer sitting at the scanners of the Star Destroyer called 'The Challenger'. "Very well. They will have what is coming for them." Said Admiral Darlus Polonst. "Prepare Two squads of Tie fighters! I do not want these criminals getting away!" "Right away sir." said the commodore standing next to him.

"There!" said Han "He's catching up. We gotta get outta here and fast!" "I agree. I'll get to the turret while you pilot her. I'll try and hold him off for as long as possible. Hopefully I'll get lucky and take him down." "Sounds like a plan- Is that what I think it is!?" Han screamed as an Imperial Star destroyer appeared in the distance ahead "Yup it sure as hell is!" Lando shouted as Han jerked the ship to take a different route. Suddenly 12 Tie Fighters appeared from the belly of the destroyer and screamed towards the smugglers. "Looks like they got word of our situation on the ground! Hold tight this is gonna be one heck of a ride!" Han said as he sped the Falcon away from the Ties.

"No! No! No!" Shouted Bossk as he watched the two squadrons chase down the Falcon. "I will do what I must. That shipment must not be destroyed!" He charged the Hounds Tooth directly at the Tie squadrons until he got within range. "How unfortunate they got in my way." Said Bossk. He fired 2 torpedos at the Ties. He watched the first torpedo hit the closest Tie fighter to him and burst into a ball of flames. The second Torpedo hit a Tie Fighter at the front of the squadron sending it bursting into flames and straight at another Tie Fighter. Bossk watched as the Tie took a wing off of the other and sent it plummeting towards Naboo's surface.

"Coming in hot" Yelled Han checking the scanners as the Ties got within firing range. "I see them!" yelled Lando as he fired a volley of lasers missing all the ties. Suddenly one Tie went down. Then another sending it crashing into another. "Nice work Lando! keep it up!" yelled Han from the cockpit. "Uh, Han that wasn't me. I think that was our Trandoshian friend from the spaceport." Watching another Tie come down due to the lasers of the Hounds Tooth Lando shouted. "Yeah that's definitely not us pal!" "One thing is for sure. Whatever the heck is in that package, he wants it bad." Firing another volley of lasers Lando hit the Tie closest to the Falcon blowing it into smithereens. "Okay now that one was me!" "Keep it up pal!" Han shouted from the cockpit. Firing laser after laser both the Hounds Tooth and the Falcon Had taken out all the Ties except for one. The Final Tie fired a volley of laser bolts taking out both of the Falcon's turrets leaving them defenseless to the Tie fighter and freighter behind them. "There go our turrets! You better be ready to make that jump real soon Han!" "Almost there." Han and Lando watched as the Hounds Tooth took out the last Tie. _It was just them and Bossk._ "Stop where you are right now before I make you." Came a voice through the radio. It was Bossk. "Hate to spoil your mood but I don't think we can do that right now." Said Han back through the radio. Suddenly the Hounds Tooth fired a laser at the engines of the Falcon sending a rumble throughout the ship. "I give you one more chance. I promise if you make it easy your deaths will be quick and painless. If you choose otherwise well… you won't like what I have in mind." "Didn't you hear me the first time. I said I can't do that right now!" Han shouted with a laugh as he pushed the lever forward and the stars streaked around them. "Yahoo!" Shouted Han getting up to high five Lando. "That's about as close as it gets." Lando said. "Yeah well hopefully things are easier on the other side. From what it seems our friend here has a tracking device. I mean how else could he have found us, it's not like we were planning on stopping." "You make a good point. Let's try and stay clear of him and get this job done. I can't wait to get back to Bespin."

A holo-image of Cradossk appeared in front Bossk. "Status report." Said Cradossk. "I tracked down the thieves on Tatooine to Mos Espa. Through them I was able to discover that the package had been passed on to a smuggler whom they captured to deliver the spice to a Dug named Jassara Nadar on Malastare. I used a tracking device I took from the thieves to track them down to a planet called Naboo where things got a little… rough. I chased them through the atmosphere when we were encountered some Imperials who got in the way. They escaped but I am on their tail I assure you." "Do not fail me Bossk. It would bring shame to me if you were to fail on your mission." "I understand." _How I would love to devour your flesh like I did my weak siblings. One day I will do just that. But not yet._ "Very well. Update me when you have completed your mission." The holo-image disappeared. _One day I will not have to report to you. The Bounty Hunters Guild will belong to a new era of bounty hunters and you and your weak counterparts will be nothing but a distant memory._ Shaking himself out of his current train of thought Bossk got back to the mission at hand.

Coming out of hyperspace, rather than slowing down Han sent the Falcon screaming for the surface of Malastare knowing that the Trandoshian was not far behind. Lando typed in the co-ordinates of the meeting place and looked at Han. "That's where we were instructed to meet him." Lando said. "Got it" Han replied seemingly not paying attention as he was on high alert for the Bounty Hunter to appear behind him. As the Falcon approached the atmosphere Lando noticed a blip show up on the radar. "That's him! Speed up Han if he catches us, we're dead!" "I'm going as fast as I can!" the Hounds Tooth was hot on their tail but luckily wasn't fast enough to gain any ground. As the Falcon approached the meeting place Han steadied the Falcon and slowed it down to spot the Dug he was meeting with. But Bossk didn't do the same. Still coming in at lightning fast speed Bossk gained ground incredibly fast and Launched a laser blast at the engines of the Ship momentarily disabling them. "Hold tight Lando! We're going down!" Han watched as the surface of the rocky wasteland got closer to him. Then, the Falcon slammed hard into the ground sending it skidding along the rocky surface taking off bits and pieces of the outer hull here and there. Han and Lando were almost thrown right out of their seats and would've been if the hadn't have strapped themselves in. The ship stopped skidding along and came to a stop. Expecting laser fire, Han and Lando prepared for harsh rumbles throughout the ship. But nothing came. Getting up from his seat Han ran a diagnostic test on the Falcon. "Everything's good she's still flyable, just not so pretty that's all." "Great. Now let's get this shipment outta here." Han and Lando picked up the cargo, one on each end and opened the Boarding ramp. "On the ground! Don't move!" Yelled a Dug holding an A280 blaster rifle with four other Dugs holding the same rifle behind him. Han and Lando both dropped the package and got down on their stomachs, hands raised above their heads. Grabbing the package from the pair the Dugs moved it off to the side. "Get up." Said another Dug not holding a blaster who seemed to be directing the others. _That must be Jassara Nadar._ Han thought to himself. "We were instructed to give you co-ordinates on where you can find your Wookie partner. Here, on the planet Arbra. You will find him there." Said Jassara showing him a holo-pad. Jassara then opened the package and put a small slit in the bag of spice. He tasted it. "That's the stuff alright." "Are we good to go?" "You're free to go" said the Dug. Suddenly out of nowhere the guards started dropping due to laser bolt shots from somewhere out of sight. "Take cover!" Yelled Jassara as him and his bodyguards ran behind a rock. Realizing what the unfolding events were, Han and Lando climbed back aboard the Falcon and got into place in the ship. Hearing a large boom from outside the ship rumbled and Lando grabbed onto the the bottom of his seat. He felt a bump and ripped it off of the seat. "It's the tracking device!" "Great!" said Han. As Han started up the ship, he looked outside to see all of the body guards dead with only Jassara Nadar alive. He was trying to scramble away when Bossk shot him with a Relby-v10 and ripped his head clean off his body with his bare hands. He put the head into a pouch he had at his side and looked at the Falcon. But it was too late, Han lifted the Falcon off into the sky leaving Bossk and the dead Dugs behind. Stepping over to the air lock Lando put the tracking device in it and sent it flying out the side of the ship. "That's the last we'll be seeing of him!" Yelled Lando as he made his way back to the cockpit. "Let's hope" Han said as the exited the atmosphere and entered the cold space.

"I will kill those weakilings! That is the last time they will escape my grasp because next time… next time they will die. And it will be painful I promise. As painful as pain can be." Said Bossk as he started up the Hound's Tooth. "Report?" said Cradossk as his image suddenly showed up in front of Bossk. "I have the shipment, but those dirty smugglers have escaped. However, I assure you I will capture them. "Enough of the excuses! I should've assigned the mission to a more competent bounty hunter. Maybe IG-88 or even myself. But I most certainly shouldn't have assigned you. You bring shame to me Bossk." "I am on their tail. You have my word that I will complete the mission." Bossk ended the transmission out of frustration and shot off into the sky. He then checked the tracking device. But it appeared they were on the ground when he saw them leave the planet. "They must have removed the tracking device. No worry I know where they are headed." He set his ship to jump to the planet Arbra and set off into hyperspace.

"Let's hope they didn't find out everything was botched on Malastare. And let's hope Chewie is handling himself okay. I could see him getting in some trouble with these thugs." Said Han. "Let's hope." Coming out of hyperspace they could see the planet Arbra ahead. It looked like an ugly dry rock. Quite the opposite to the beauty of a planet like Naboo and more comparable to the ugliness of a planet like Tatooine. Han thought to himself; _What an ugly hunk of junk. Sort of reminds me of Corellia._ They soared through the atmosphere toward the planet surface. Han caught a glimpse of the ground through the clouds. It only seemed to get uglier and uglier the closer they got. Coming down out of the clouds they spotted the compound they were looking for. Heavily guarded, the base had four turbolasers and what appeared to be four gammorean guards holding A280 blaster rifles at the entrance to the compound. The compound itself wasn't very large but it had a moat around it to protect a building in the centre standing two stories tall. "Identify yourselves." Said a voice coming through the radio. "I am Han Solo and I am with my partner Lando Calrissian. We are here to pick up our friend. He's a Wookie named Chewbacca." "Ah yes. He caused quite some trouble. He's a very angry Wookie right now. It seems he doesn't like being held captive." Restraining himself from firing a laser blast directly into the building where the transmission must have been coming from Han replied with a dry "Yup." "Land just outside of the compound, bring no weapons or we will shoot. We will bring him out to you."

As Han and Lando exited the Falcon they saw two Gammorean guards and a human walking towards them with Chewbacca in front of them. "You served us well. We thank you very much for the favour and are sorry for the inconvenience we may have caused you." Said the human. _Sure you are_ said Han to himself with a tone of sarcasm. "You are free to go." The human continued. "Thank god" Lando said with the first smile he'd cracked since Tatooine. "pleasure doing business wi- hold on a sec." the man said gripping the comm in his ear, so he could hear what was being said. "You fools! You killed Jassara Nadar! Do you have any idea what kind of consequences come with that?" "We didn't kill him I swear!" said Han. "well then who did?" "He did." Said Han pointing into the sky at a screaming freighter coming straight for the group. Just after Han had made his remark the Hounds Tooth fired a volley of laser bolts coming straight for the group with Han, Chewie and Lando just dodging the blasts in time. Fortunately for the smugglers the two Gammorean guards were killed leaving only the human left alive. Before he could do anything, Chewbacca picked up a rifle and fired a laser bolt between the human's eyes. _Serves him right,_ Chewbacca thought. The trio climbed back aboard the freighter, started the engines and shot off into the sky. The turbolasers fired their shots but missed the Falcon completely. "He's on our tail! If we don't shake him soon, we're gonna be toast!" Lando said. Chewbacca let out a growl expressing his agreement. "How are we gonna shake him if we have no guns?" Han countered. "Oh I don't know we'll think of something!" as they approached the atmosphere they saw the hounds Tooth coming in hot on their tail. Suddenly a blast shook the Falcon sending Lando falling to the floor with Chewbacca barely keeping balance. "I got a plan Han! Where's that detonation charge you keep bragging about?" "You can't possibly be thinking of using that thing on him it'll never work." "Yes it will watch me old buddy." "Alright its in cargo hold three." Lando rushed to the cargo hold and dug through a few boxes of junk and equipment until he found the detonation charge he was looking for. He walked back into the cockpit where Chewie and Han were piloting the ship. "Chewie I got a job for you."

With Chewie sitting at the top turret Lando got into position at the air lock. Lando opened the end of the air lock closest to him and threw the charge into the hold. "You ready?" he shouted at Chewie. The Wookie replied with a roar confirming he was. "Alright. 1. 2. 3!" As Lando finished the countdown he hit a button that sent the charge flying outside of the Falcon and straight behind them. Chewie watching from where the top turret used to be, saw the charge go straight towards the Hounds Tooth. He pressed the detonator he had in his hand and watched the engines of the Hound's Tooth burst into flames and come crashing towards the surface. "We got him!" shouted Lando as him and Chewie ran back to the cockpit. The trio had a quick celebration of high fives and cheers before things finally settled down. "I've never been gladder a job is over than that one." Said Han. Chewie let off a roar and a chuckle in agreement. "Damn right. Now finally, take me back to Bespin please." Said Lando with a laugh. "I don't think this whole smuggling thing is for me." He continued. "Yeah well it ain't really for anyone. When there's nothing else to bring the credits in it's a good last resort." "Meh I'd rather con people" Lando replied. "Suit yourself." Said Han and they blasted off into hyperspace.

"The Hutts? Yes I should've known those slimy slugs were behind this." Said Zendar kuth. "And the smugglers? What happened to them? Who are they?" "It appears the smugglers were a random crew whom the Hutt mercenaries had ambushed and forced to do the job in Mos Eisley. Unfortunately, they escaped." Cradossk replied. "And their names?" "Han Solo, Chewbacca and an unknown crew member who seemed to be a new addition to the group." "You disappoint me Cradossk. You assured me your son would complete the task with ease." "I did. And I am embarrassed to say I was wrong." "Next time I will call a more competent bounty hunter. Maybe Boba Fett. He has never failed me before." "I understand." Cradossk said as he ended the transmission. Cradossk turned to his son. "You disgust me. I was wrong about you. Rather than the bounty hunter I hoped you would one day become you have become a lazy, arrogant, idiot!" He said. "And you have become an old piece of dead weight. You haven't completed a bounty in years, yet you sit back and run the show. The game has changed since your days of glory. There is a new era of bounty hunters on the rise and I will be the one to usher in that era. I will be the one to wipe the memories of you and the old Bounty Hunter's Guild from the face of the galaxy. Across the galaxy I will be the most respected bounty hunter and you will be nothing!" Said Bossk. "Keep dreaming." Cradossk replied as he exited the room. _One day they will respect my name. One day I will be known as the greatest bounty hunter to have ever lived and my father will be nothing._


End file.
